Turning Back Time
by QuillVA
Summary: When Curtis turns back time so the gang won't get caught, Nathan has to act fast. His first instinct gets him into trouble. Warning: Contains spanking. Don't like it, don't read it, don't flame it.


A wave of regret swept over Curtis as their social worker opened the boot of her car to reveal two dead bodies. He panicked; he couldn't go to prison. Two dead bodies? They would all be in for life. Fear gripped him, along with a desperate wish that he could turn back time. And then, suddenly.

"She didn't look in the boot", Kelly whispered excitedly, just like she had a moment before.

"We're gonna be ok. We're not going to prison", Nathan said, hugging her close. It was all happening again. Curtis scooted over to his companions behind the trash cans. Quickly, he explained to them what had already happened.

"So now you rewind time", Nathan said sarcastically, loosening his grip on Kelly. Barely thinking, he jumped up and whispered to the group "Get the bodies"

Nathan grabbed a brick and smashed it into the social worker's window. Sally came around to the front of the car, furious.

"What the hell are you doing!"

"It's just, pure mindless vandalism", he yelled, unable to think of anything else.

"What were you thinking. Are you mentally deficient?", the woman's patience with this young man was quickly coming to an end. Nathan didn't heed the warning signs.

"If I was mentally deficient, I would have missed. Check that out. Bulls eye.", he quipped, smiling at her.

"My. Office. Now.", Sally growled, growing even angrier when he didn't move immediately, "NOW"

Nathan jumped a little, his face dropping. He knew that tone of voice, and it didn't bode well. He walked quickly ahead, all at once relieved that his social worker was getting away from the car, and fearful of what was about to happen. She couldn't do too much, could she? They weren't allowed to hit you, were they? His mind told him no, but his gut was telling him that she meant to do more than yell. He sat down in one of the chairs, smiling again. Might as well try and lighten the mood right?

"Listen, Sheryll..."

"My name is Sally."

"Whatever. About the whole window thing. I'm sorry. I really am. It just looked so sturdy, I wanted to see if it was like, one of those bullet proof windshields. You understand, right?"

"No. I don't. You are going to pay for the damage to my car"

"Of course"

"And you are going to be punished", Sally stood up, pulling her belt from it's loops. Nathan gulped.

"I don't assume you mean writing sentences on a board, then"

"Get up and bend over the desk"

"Can't we handle this like adults", Nathan begged, standing up, but not walking over to the desk.

"Do as I say. Now."

"But, isn't there a law against social workers touching their kids. This is like abuse and sexual harassment and... I don't know, a bunch of other _bad_ things"

"Yes, Nathan, there is a law against me touching you. Which is why I'm going to use this belt. But really. Who's going to believe you? It's your word against mine", Nathan's face dropped again. She was right. No one would believe him. Probably not even his mum. "The more you stall, the worse it's going to be. I'd suggest you bend over this desk _now_"

Jesus, she really liked the word 'now'. Nathan moved forward, reluctantly and bent over the desk. He stayed there for a moment, waiting. When no blows came, he looked up and saw Sally looking down at him expectantly. His eyebrows furrowed in confusion, then in disbelief.

"Oh, come on", he exclaimed, exasperated.

"Pants down", the woman said, tapping the belt against her leg nonchalantly, "Do it now, before I make you pull down your knickers too"

Sighing, Nathan pulled down his jeans, and bent back over the desk. He felt the belt rest on his bottom. How bad could it be? She was tiny, she didn't look like she could pack too much of a swing. Besides, he'd had enough beltings in his lifetime to develop an ass of steel. The belt lifted for a moment, and he could hear he rush of air as it swung back down.

"FUUUUUCK! Aagh! Bullocks. You hit like a fucking man", he exclaimed, trying to dodge as three more blows quickly came down even harder, "Sorry. Agh. Sorry. Agh! It wasn't an insult. Agh! I swear"

"I don't want to hear any more curse words out of you. Do you understand me?", she brought the belt down hard on Nathan's thighs.

"Aaaaaaagh. Alright, alright. Whatever you say"

"And you will address me with a yes ma'am or a no ma'am when I ask you a question. Is that understood?"

"Oww. What are you? Agh! Some kind of... ssss... dominatrix or something? Aaahhhooooow! Fuck!"

"What was that", the social worker asked, returning to his thighs.

"Owwwww. Pleeeeaase. Nothing. Aaaagh. I'm sorry...owwww. I'm sorry MA'AM!"

Sally continued to whip the boy's voice bottom and thighs until she could see the red shining through his white underwear. For once, Nathan had no sarcastic comments or insults. All his energy was channeled into begging and sobbing. Finally, she decided he'd had enough. She landed five more scorching spanks and put her belt back through it's loops.

"Put your pants back on, and go start work", she said returning to her desk. Nathan slowly pulled up his pants, got himself together, and limped out of the room. His ass was on fire. The others were just walking back in from burying the bodies.

"Hey man, what's wrong with you?", Curtis asked.

"Yeah, why you walkin' all funny?", Kelly chimed in, "Have you been cryin'?"

"Maybe a little. The fucking social worker just belted me for like ten minutes. Seriously, I feel like someone poured gasoline on my ass and lit a match. She's got a swing like fucking Babe Ruth", the four friends paused a moment, looking at Nathan and then bust out laughing. He scowled.

"It's not funny. My ass really hurts"

"Aww, poor thing", Alisha mocked, "You want me to kiss it better"

"Now there's a thought", Nathan jibed back smiling.

"It's about time someone smacked you. I've been waiting since we met", Curtis laughed.

"Well, thanks a lot for the fucking sympathy. I only saved all of our asses. Excluding mine apparently, which just got beaten to tar"

The group walked away, smiling. Nathan fumed for a moment, until Simon came up to him.

"Sorry you got a smacking", Simon said, patting him on the shoulder, "At least you're not going to prison". Always one to make the situation better. Nathan rubbed his ass one final time, then smiled. Aah well. He'd rather his ass be sore this way, he guessed.


End file.
